Rose-Colored Happy
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Una depresiva y amargada Bubbles está cansada de fingir, aunque sabe que solo lo dejará de hacer cuando cierto rubio optimista la haga reír (fake happy, rose colored boy by paramore)
1. Fake Happy

¡Genial! Hoy es un gran día, un falsamente feliz día.

Muy bien Bubbles, has hecho un gran trabajo haciéndoles creer que estas bien, que nadie te vea cuando te arrastras de vuelta hacia abajo. Has sido tan falsamente feliz.

Joder tía, eres un asco.

Adoooooooro hacerles creer a las personas que lo que tienes es lo que ves, que soy taaan feliz; con mi hermoso cuerpo, mi pelo rubio, mis ojos celestes como el cielo, mi actitud bondadosa, mi super fuerza. Reí, ingenuos.

Anda, que si sonrío con los dientes seguramente me creéis. Es más, tal vez hasta yo lo haga.

Me han invitado a una fiesta esta noche, ¿Qué me pondré? Además de mis más ocultos miedos, de mis grandes inseguridades. ¿Se me verán bien estas lagrimas como mascara?

Bueno, no importa, si las luces están bajas jamás me verán fruncir el ceño.

* * *

La música resonaba en todas las habitaciones, el olor a alcohol y a hormonas adolescentes se sentía por absolutamente todo el recinto

Conozco a otros falsos felices, mis hermanas. Buttercup seguro estaba borracha, porque jamás la había visto reírse y caerse tantas veces seguidas (y por supuesto, besarse con un rowdy). Y Blossom, bueno, ella es la jefa; tiene que permanecer pura y decente, además, ¿quién conducirá? Brick no, Butch tampoco, y Boomer menos; después de todo, ellos son los que les hacen la segunda a Butter con la cerveza, el vino.. y por supuesto el champagne, el cuál ella llamaba shampain, por "shame" (vergüenza), y "pain" (dolor).

Hablando de Rowdy's, Boomer se acercó a mí. Yo ya sabía a donde iba esto, y no, no era sexo.

Por favor, POR FAVOR, no me preguntes cómo he estado. No me hagas que finja.

Sé que dije que estaba bien y que estoy feliz ahora, pero necesito que me ayudes, que me abrazes con esos brazos fuertes y firmes como troncos.

Debí haber sabido que cuando las cosas van bien iba a ser noqueada, pero, ¿qué razón tiene?

 _"Oh, por favor, apuesto que estamos todos tan falsamente felices"-_ le reclamé.

Tomé de mi trago y solté una sonora risa.

Pero estoy tan falsamente feliz  
Me siento tan **falsamente feliz.**

* * *

 **BUENO, RECOMIENDO LEER EL SIGUIENTE CAP ANTES DE ESTO.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUÉ HERMOSO QUE ES AFTER LAUGHTER LA RE PUTA QUE ME PARIO :')**

 **Se los suuuuuper recomiendo porque es buenisimo, especialmente 26, que cosa bien hecha lpm.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nada, no me pude resistir a hacer un fanfic de Rose Colored Boy de Boommubbles, y una cosa llevo a la otra que terminé haciendo uno de fake happy jsjsjsjs eS QUE ES MUY HERMOSO ALV. avisen si quieren que haga con más canciones del album bb's.**

 **los rowdy's y la butter andan bien atr AHRE PERDON PERO LOS AMO MUCHO. y la bc se besa con butch, obvio.**

 **HABLANDO DE MIS NINIOS/NINIAS, vieron la referencia a the family jewels? no me pude resistir, se me salió de la nada wexd.**

 **COSO, espero que les haya gustado, los ano333333**


	2. Rose-Colored Boy

_"Perfil bajo, sin presión"._

Ese era mi lema, me lo repetía una y otra vez. Aunque, joder, sabemos que no sirve para nada.

Soy una powerpuff, y no cualquiera, la powerpuff girl azul. El mundo espera una imagen la cual puedan admirar de mi, la tipica chica vegana que ama a los animales y a todo ser humano en la tierra. Pf, si se enteraran de las hamburguesas que he tragado a escondidas.

Realmente, no podia creer como lo hacia, como podia ser tan positivo.

Lo escuchaba haciendo todo ese ruido, gritaba acerca del mundo que deseaba ver. Dios, me irrita tanto, ¿que no se da cuenta de que acabo de matar la ultima parte optimista de mi?

Tenia que detenerlo, en serio, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Quiero que dejes de insistir que no soy una causa perdida, una chica "medio vacía". He pasado por mucho, todo lo que me queda es permanecer molesta... o al menos contigo, porque tu actitud me está sacando de mis casillas.

Retiré los lentes de mi cara y lo miré fijamente. Las guerras se desencadenaban una por una, y el reía con tanta fuerza que... ¡Joder, no me hagas reír, vas a hacer que me ahogue!

Solo sal conmigo y mi ambiente, y podrás ver que no todos somos color rosa.

* * *

 _"Boomer, déjame aquí, quiero quedarme en el carro"._ -Le dije con la voz quebrada, el me miró con sus ojos azules compasivo. No quería que me vea llorar, quería que me deje hacerlo un poco más.

 _"Vamos Bubb, tus ojos se están oscureciendo mucho, ¡Tenemos que ver el lado brillante!"._

Lo dices tu, que no has visto mi mente.

 _"Claro, si lo que quieres es quedarte ciego"_.

¡Basta, no voy a sonreír si no quiero! Quisiera también ser color rosa, pero no puedo, ¡No puedo!

Pero como no sonreír, con aquella risa, aquellos dientes, aquellos ojos...

 _ **"Oh, como te amo, mi chico color rosa".**_


End file.
